Sasuke's Chance
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: SasuSaku. One-shot. Sequel to "Sakura's Strawberries". Because Sasuke wanted to make everything perfect.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... But I will... one day..._

**Sasuke's Chance**

* * *

Sasuke walked around Konoha, thinking to himself. It had been three years since he and Sakura had started going out. Three years from tomorrow that is. He sighed, tomorrow he would propose to her. He had the ring, now all he had to do was figure out how to do it.

Naruto had offered help, but Sasuke declined it. He was an Uchiha damn it and Uchiha's didn't ask for help. Besides that fact, Naruto was _Naruto._ It had taken him five years to ask Hinata to marry him. Sighing again he sat down and stared at the ring, maybe it would help. It was a simple ring. White gold with three pink diamonds in the middle symbolizing the three years they spent dating before Sasuke decided to ask her to marry him. _Got the guts that is._

He glared at the ring. It wasn't helping at all. In fact it was only making things worse. Sasuke wanted to propose tomorrow, the day that symbolized everything and he had to think fast. Sakura was on a mission and she was coming home tomorrow morning, they'd spend the day together and then at sunset, Sasuke would propose, it would be perfect. That much he had down. Now all he needed to do was find out how to carry this plan out. He needed help but there was no way he was going to ask.

* * *

_One hour later._

* * *

The bell on the door of Ino's family's flower shop rang and Sasuke stepped in. Ino looked up, eyes wide and obviously shocked at the Uchiha's entrance without Sakura.

"I need your help." Those four words made Ino's eyes widen even further than they had been before, she grew woozy and nearly fell on her face.

The Uchiha was asking for help, asking for help from _her_, a former _fangirl_, he needed something, _bad_. She could have died of shock!

"What do you need Sasuke?" She tried to compose herself and look cool and in control. She was so going to use this in the future! Hello, blackmail.

He just held up a ring and she stared at it, once again in shock. It was beautiful, she thought, why wouldn't Shikamaru do something like this? They'd been going out longer than the Uchiha and Sakura.

Snapping out of her daze she smirked and said, "I guess you want to do it tomorrow?" Sasuke just nodded. She did as well. "Right, do you have anything planned?"

Sasuke quickly told her the outline of the evening, all he really needed was how to propose to her. Ino just smirked. "Strawberries." Sasuke just looked confused. This aggravated Ino, and people that he was a protégé. He was as much of a protégé as she was. "You two were fighting over strawberries when you asked her out, it should be obvious that whatever you plan on doing involves a lot of strawberries. It's cliché, but Sakura likes cliché." Ino stated, brusquely and business-like. This was her friend's happiness.

"Hn." It was a pretty good idea, he had to admit it. Who knew the blonde had it in her?

"So here's what you do," Ino continued to ramble on, "You do whatever it was you said you were going to do during the day and at sunset, just like you said, you lead her into the training ground where you, her, and Naruto had that bell test. It should be decorated with cherry blossoms and have strawberries all over the ground. In the middle of the field should be a blanket, on there you will have a picnic dinner. Then you will gaze at the stars and then, only_then_, will you propose."

"Hn." It was an excellent plan but he wasn't going to say anything. She smirked as if she knew what he was thinking.

"You can take some roses too if you want. Free of charge." He glared at her and left without the roses. But hey, she tried.

* * *

_After the picnic._

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Hmm…" Sakura said lazily, her gaze trailed up at the stars. She was leaning against his chest. He held up the ring to her view.

"Marry me." Two words were all it took to get Haruno, soon to be Uchiha, Sakura crying.

"Yes." He smirked and slid the ring onto her finger. She admired it in the moonlight.

"Is this why you had strawberries and cherry blossoms everywhere?"

"Hn." She turned around and kissed him, silently they portrayed everything they wanted to say to each other.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

_You're mine._

_I know._

They still felt the need to say it out loud though. "I love you" they said at the same time, and they went back to kissing.

_I love you._

She pulled back and Sasuke looked confused. "Sakura?" She just smirked at him.

"Really Sasuke, if I wasn't such a sap I would hit you over the head. You're supposed to bend down on one knee and say 'Sakura will you marry me?' along with some other romantic junk, but since you're Sasuke you should have just said the, 'Sakura will you marry me?' and then I'm supposed to be all 'Yes.' And- what are you doing?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm doing it the right way. So Sakura," he began, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" She smiled.

"Good boy Sasuke!" He looks irritated at being treated like a dog. "Yes. I will marry you."

"Good" Sasuke says before slipping on the ring once again.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?" He turns around to face her and she kisses him.

_I love you._

* * *

_Mwahaha, another story updated and cleared of errors (I hope)._

_Let me know if you see anything._

_Review, yes?_


End file.
